


Wax Paper and Twine

by ShewasXena



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Ben insisted that Caleb not get him a gift for Christmas. This instruction was ignored whole heartedly.
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Wax Paper and Twine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0drnmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0drnmoonlight/gifts).



> A secret santa gift from the Turn discord for [ m0drnmoonlight!](/m0drnmoonlight/)
> 
> Happy holidays all!

Christmas day was in it’s twilight hours at the Windsor camp. A brilliant sunset, rare sight in the normally overcast December, radiated warm pink light which collided with thick campfire smoke, setting the camp alight in a rosy haze. Soldiers stumbled about, arm in arm, singing carols and wishing each other well. And for once, the smell of good, home cooked meals were potent in the air. It was a time of gaiety that really uplifted Caleb’s spirits as he strolled through the camp with a small parcel, wrapped in wax paper and tied up with twine, under his arm. 

A passerby clapped him on the back. “Happy Christmas, Brewster, you salty bastard!”

Caleb laughed. “Same to you, Lieutenant!” 

He was still chuckling to himself when he arrived at Ben's tent. He didn’t knock or announce his presence, opting to simply stroll in instead. He found Ben hunched over his writing desk looking over a large stack of documents. 

“Celebrating in style, eh, Ben?” He leaned in and kissed the top of Ben’s head. 

Ben simply nodded in response, at this point, well accustomed to Caleb’s frequent affection. 

Caleb went routing around and brought out two cups and, from his pocket, a flask full of rum. He poured them both a cup and set one on Ben’s desk. “Take a break from all that nonsense. It’s Christmas for god’s sake.” 

“I’m almost finished, if you don’t mind waiting a minute,” Ben said, not looking up from his work.

“Fine. Fine.”

Caleb watched Ben work for a while, or a few minutes at least, at which point he dropped the parcel he’d been carrying on Ben’s desk, giving Ben a start. 

Ben, wide-eyed, looked from the parcel to Caleb. “I thought I told you not to get me any gifts.”

Caleb shrugged. “Have you known me to follow orders?” 

With a roll of his eyes, the young officer turned the unopened gift over a few times in his hand.

“What is it?”

“You know, for a bright fella, you’re asking a silly question. Open it!”

Ben eyed Caleb for a moment, then went to work unwrapping the paper, gently, taking care not to tear it. He set aside the twine and paper and, finding it was a book, turned it over to reveal the cover. He gasped. “How did you get a hold of this?” 

It was a copy of  _ Cato, A Tragedy,  _ bound in fine leather and gold leafing. The copy appeared to be brand new, save for a water stain on the back cover. Ben opened the book up and found an inscription on the inside that read: 

_ Tallboy,  _

_ May this book bring you as much inspiration as I receive when I am with you.  _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Caleb _

“I overheard you talkin’ about the book with General Washington,'' Caleb said, “You expressed the fact that you couldn’t get a hold of it anywhere. Lucky fer you, I’m rather good at th-”

Caleb was interrupted by Ben’s lips gently pressing into his own. 

When Ben finally drew away, he said, “This is an incredibly thoughtful gift, Caleb. Thank you.”

Caleb felt his face grow hot and flush. He scratched at the back of his neck. “Ah, a bribe here and there will get you most anything.”

Ben bit his lip. “I have a confession.”

“Oh?” 

“I got you something as well.” He got up and went over to a trunk by his cot.

Caleb couldn’t help but laugh. “Why did we play at not getting each other anything then?”

Ben came back and held out a much smaller shape, also wrapped in wax paper. 

Caleb took it from him. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it and find out.”

And so Caleb did. And when he did, tears sprung to his eyes. It was a compass, shiny and new with beautifully engraved details. “Christ, Ben…”

“Read the inscription,” Ben said, indicating to the inside.

Caleb opened the compass and saw, in beautifully engraved cursive, the words, “ _ May this help you find your way back to me, always.”  _ Upon reading it, Caleb sprung up and wrapped his arms around Ben, planting kisses all over his face. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered. 

“Caleb, I think, and I mean this in the best way, I am exactly what you deserve.”

  
  



End file.
